HighSchool Felon's
by Rangerskirt
Summary: Roy Mustang is the bad boy of Central HighSchool and everyone avoids him, Ed is the new kid that everyone dotes over and he's got a crush on the felon.


Pairing: RoyxEd

Rating: M

Summary: Roy Mustang is the bad boy of Central HighSchool and everyone avoids him, Ed is the new kid that everyone dotes over and he's got a crush on the felon.

Warnings: Yaoi for later, possible OOC'ness, AU, swearing

* * *

My name is Edward Elric, I'm eighteen years old and will be in my last year of high school this year. I have only one brother to my name, Alphonse, that's what I say because he is the only one close to me and the only one very important to me. Our mother died a year ago and we got along fine for awhile until Dad's job went sour and he lost it.

Even though I don't have a good relationship with him like Alphonse does but I respect him because I know he's trying his best to do what he can for us and to get enough money to keep up in food and school. Even now when I'm upset that he is sending us to live with our Aunt Izumi so far away for my last year of high school I know it is just because he can't find the time for us.

It's because he finally found a better job that pays well, he probably figures he can keep it up for the next two years until me and Alphonse are both in college and then he can move back home to Resimbool and retire. Of course he knows I will be getting a scholarship whereever I go because of my straight A's, yes I'm considered a genius I guess but I don't really care about that. I know that he is saving up college money for Alphonse though, of course my brother is smart but he doesn't quite get straight A's, more like straight B's and even though that's good he can't get a full scholarship off of that.

So until then we may not see Dad for another two years, I may not see him longer because I'll be away at college by then. And of course I know what I want to do, I'm going to be a scientist. There's just something about learning anything and everything science that makes my heart warm and love it.

I sometimes think that it might sadden Al to be away from his girlfriend Winry for so long, she lives back in Resimbool and she's pretty cool for a girl but a bit to violent for my tastes. Not to say I don't like girls, I just don't like girls that way. Yeah everyone say it with me, I'm gay and I'm proud of it. My family all knows and accept it, it is a widely accepted concept these days by most people anyway.

Finally though I hear my name being called and I see Al standing in front of me at Aunt Izumi's door, we knock and she answers. Our aunt isn't the warmest person which surprised me to why she agreed to take care of us for the next few years at the most. She is almost always away on some trip doing who knows what so for all she knew we could be having sexy kinky drug parties and she would never know, she probably wouldn't care either in fact.

We now have a bigger house to live in and seperate rooms from each other, but it doesn't feel like home. When I ask Al if he feels at home he just responds with _Any four walls, floor, and roof is home to me _as he smiles innocently. I believe that my brother is partly right about that definition of home but also partly wrong.

I believe that home isn't just a house, it's somewhere you come home to someone who loves you and will always want you to be there. For a time being this will be home to be only because Al is here but that will only last for so long.

I know that secretly my brother has been having lots of jobs and saving up a lot of money so that he can move back to Resimbool and stay at school there to be with his girlfriend Winry. I've calculated it and if he keeps saving up money like this he will be able to leave by the half way point in the school year, which will leave me here alone with Aunt Izumi in an empty and careless house. No longer a home...

Maybe I will be lucky enough to find some friends here but I doubt that I'll be able to find anyone here I care for in that special way.

We settle into our rooms and go to sleep soon after, tomorrow is our first day of school at Central High School and we don't want to be late.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ed!Brother get up!" my brother called me and I got out of bed only if just to make Al's day an easier start.

Slowly I dragged myself to school next to my brother on the sidewalk. On the way there two voices called to us, that was when we met Russel and Fletcher, two brothers. Russel, the older, started talking first and noticed that we had just _moved _in down the street and pointed out his house if we ever wanted to hang out.

It was almost perfect, now I had a friend my age and Al did too, and they only lived down the street. Almost too perfect sense it seemed that our classes were almost matched together with each others, Russel was in three of my seven classes every day and he seemed like a cool guy so I was pretty sure we'd become good friends.

Even though it was the my first day it didn't quite seem so bad since it was the exact first day of school anyway, it wasn't as if I was coming in the middle of the year, and having one friend already there with me made me a bit more comfortable.

Homeroom- basically since it was the first day the homeroom teacher didn't have much to tell us so after introductions we had half an hour to ourselves and to talk with anyone in the room. As me and Russel became closer friends suddenly about ten minutes into homeroom the door slammed open.

In that doorway was a man that I'd hate to admit was devilishly handsome. He looked about my age so I figured he was in our class and grade, he had black as night hair and the eyes to match, handsome cheek bones and a fit body. Of course these were all just appearances and I had no idea what his personality was like.

I had no interest of getting into a relationship just because of looks and sexual attractions.

He closed the door behind him with more gentleness than he had opened it with, casually walked inside and took a seat that happened to be in back of me.

"I see you feel like joining us today Roy Mustang" the homeroom teacher said as if he knew this student, obviously he did.

Our teacher definitely did not like this "Roy" character behind me, but then again from the uncaring sigh I doubt he liked the teacher much either. Being a noisy and outspoken person by nature I had to say something to him as the room got louder with talk again, I was just realizing when he had come inside the room that it had gone silent.

Now ignoring Russel who was sitting in the desk in front of me I turned in my seat to face this man, I had to stop myself from gasping out loud when I saw his face. It was covered in bruises and small cuts.

"What did you do to piss the teacher off on the first day?" I asked noisily.

"Eh?" came the rude noise, like this Roy hadn't noticed me at all, "What's it matter to you?"

"You don't have to be a dick about it I just asked!"

"Whatever...he's always hated me, I've had him as a homeroom teacher since freshman year." I was surprised after the rude comment that he actually answered me at all. "Who is this one so short asking me questions anyway?"

"Who the fuck are you calling short!" I yelled, oh didn't I mention that I had a temper when it came to my height..?

"Well who are you anyway whether you're short or not?"

"Edward Elric!You!"

"Didn't you hear the teacher say my name when I came in?"

"That's not the point, it's polite to introduce your-!" the bell rang, dammit.

"See ya shortness" left the rudest voice I've ever heard.

That was my first encounter with Roy Mustang, and for some reason I hoped for more.

On the way to my first actual class of the day Russel walked with me in the hallway to show me where it was.

"Hey you know you shouldn't mess around with that Mustang guy, I know you're new to the area but I'll let you know why you shouldn't hang around him. He's a thug, he steals food from local stores, gets beaten up and beats other people up on daily basis', and altogether gets bad grades and the whole shebang!" he made a weird movement with his arms.

I was silent as I tried to take all of that in, I know I had only talked to him once for a quick minute but he really hadn't _seemed _like that sort of person, had I been wrong about my first impression of him? I'd give him a chance if he would talk with me again and then I would decide for myself, not by what other people said.

A few classes went by, in fact all three of mine with Russel and now I had lunch, schedules at this school were messed up and Russel had another class then lunch but I had lunch right now. Had I mentioned that these schedules were messed up?

After going through line and getting my lunch, avoiding the milk, I looked around like an idiot to find somewhere to sit. That was when I spotted that jet black hair sitting alone in one corner although by his face he really didn't seemed to mind, in fact he looked down right bored out of his mind.

Why not annoy him a little?

Setting down my tray across from him noisily I sat there and started eating casually, as if I belonged there.

"What could the Shortness want from me at a time like this?"

Gosh dammit this guy pissed me off!

"Stop calling me short" I growled out, "What, can't I sit here? The seats not taken is it?"

"I'm sure your buddy told you all about my reputation around here, why would you want to sit here?" he asked once again sounding uncaring, maybe that was just how his voice was?

"I believe everyone should get a chance before being judged by new people."

"Well aren't we all high, mighty and above pier pressure?"

"Hey! I'm truthfully trying to get to know you and you're over there just trying to piss me off aren't you!" I said loud enough that a few people in the room stared.

For the first time since I'd met Roy Mustang, even if it wasn't that long ago, he seemed to have to think about what he was saying, "...a kind of person like you doesn't and isn't interested in knowing me."

That...actually sounded like it had emotion to it and it seemed to silence my loud voice, "What do you mean a person like me?"

"A person with a future, good grades, not in trouble hanging out or trying to hang out with a person completely opposite of them. Bad grades, fights, steals, how could you have any interest in hanging with me shortness?"

I...really didn't have anything to say to that, I had heard the worst things about him from Russel so why did I still want to try and feel like he was a good person deep down? Did I really feel he was a good person or was there another reason even I didn't know about?

"Wait I got it! You want to screw me!" he pointed at me accusingly.

"What!" I blushed, "Where would you get a stupid idea like that you dumb shit!"

It always seemed as if he would answer me too but that bell was my worst enemy today, and Roy being a rude person from what I could tell just got up and left without answering even though it would have taken only a few seconds. What a jerk.

I couldn't have a crush on him, I just met him today! And I most certainly didn't want to _screw _him as he had said! Why would I like a jerk like him, I don't...I...kind of do...?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The school week passed quickly and I heard more and more terrible things that Roy did on a weekly or daily basis, but not once did I ever hear that this had to do with his personality or his smart ass comments. The things had happened to him like getting beat up, seemed to happen just because he was him.

I almost felt sorry for the guy every morning in homeroom as I saw him come in with more or differently placed bruises and cuts on his handsome face. It didn't help that he seemed to avoid me like the plague ever since that day of lunch I had sat with him.

There was another rumor I had heard about the guy. Quote on quote Russel had told me, "_He'll date anyone who asks for one but only once, then he tosses them aside and never looks at them again."_

If this was true, I wanted my date because yesterday I had realized, I really wanted it. Maybe I just had an attraction to bad boys, or maybe I actually wanted to get to know Roy. Either way I wanted that date and I was going to get it.

Right now it was half an hour before school let out, after studying different things people told me, and believe me people around here could not leave me alone for some reason, I calculated that this was around the time that Mustang skipped school every day. And what was half an hour on my record, they would probably leave me alone because it was a first offence and the fact that I was a prodigy.

Sure enough a few moments later, there he was coming out the door and walking toward a vehicle that I couldn't pinpoint yet because of there being so many of them in the parking lot.

"Hey Mustang!" I called after him as I ran up to walk beside him.

"Uh, hey Shortness what's hangin?" he asked awkwardly, no doubt surprised by my genius to see me here waiting for him.

"You were wrong when you said I wanted to screw you but not completely since I want a date!"

"So I guess you've heard the rumors that I'll date anyone once." it was a statement and not a question for sure, but why did it hurt me a bit to hear that bit of disappointment in his voice?

I let him think for a minute although I had no intention of getting a no, finally it seemed he had made up his mind, "If you really want one I'll take you on a cheap date tomorrow."

"Hey! Why cheap?"

"Ok for once I wasn't trying to be rude, to be honest I don't spend a lot of money on anyone and that's because I don't have a lot of money to spend in the first place. So if you don't want a cheap date go find someone else!" the first part of his sentence seemed sincere, the second part was angry.

"No I don't mind...I didn't mean it like that, it was just I thought you were going to be cheap because it's me. Anyway! This is my address, come pick me up sometime in the after noon!" I forced a piece of paper into his hand that I had written out earlier with my signature to remind him it was me, my address, and my phone number.

"You really thought all of this out, you even figured out what time I skipped class." he seemed impressed, that made me smile in triumph.

"Yeah but now I'm stuck here with nothing to do for twenty minutes since I'm sure you're leaving right? It's not like I can go back to class without getting in trouble now."

"You want a ride, I guess it's the least I can do since you skipped class just to ask me on a date?" he sighed.

"Sure thanks."

He lead me over to his ride and wouldn't you know it, I should have known the classic bad boy would ride a motorcycle. A sudden thrill shivered through my entire spinal column, I had never rode on a motorcycle before and being able to with a hot guy just made me a little more hot for the guy.

Roy picked the helmet off of the bike and turned to me, probably to see if I had any complaints about his ride.

"Maybe I shouldn't, it's not very safe to ride without a helmet myself" I know it sounds like a nerd but even if the motorcycle was awesome I didn't want to ride it without a helmet, besides even if she was a bit cold if Aunt Izumi saw me on it without one she would give me a concussion equal to the size of one if I crashed on it without a helmet.

I was snapped out of those thoughts by that same helmet being roughly stuffed onto my head, "Hey! What the heck?"

"Your head it more worth protecting than mine" he told me.

Then there was a silence between us, I wasn't sure if that was because what he said was extremely stupid or heart felt. I wanted to go with heart felt, but it was also sad. I had a feeling he had said it because he got horrible grades and I got straight A's.

"But-" I was going to disagree but the look he gave me, he probably meant it to be a _shut up _sort of face when it just looked plain sad.

Roy straddled his bike and pushed the kickstand back, slowly and a bit awkwardly I did the same behind him and rested my behind on the behind of his bike. Then I snuck my arms around his waist and locked them together tightly and pressed my cheek into his back as I felt the motor rev twice.

Suddenly the whole bike was vibrating and we were off, and it seemed like no time when we came to my street and I had to yell and point out my house for him. He was strangely polite and stopped right in front of my house, I thought he would be the kind of guy who would stop at the street corner and leave me to walk.

After getting off the rush in my spine left me and pulled off the helmet. Roy started laughing as I handed it back to him, "That long hair of yours gives you helmet hair!"

I blushed and shoved the helmet roughly down onto his own head with embarrassment. "Shut up!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was Saturday now and I was nervous, I didn't go on many dates. For some reason this one had me flustered, nervous, and primping myself in the bathroom before it. Which wasn't good since I didn't even know what time he was coming to get me, all I had told me was the afternoon.

In fact I ended up sitting around the empty house, with Izumi gone somewhere I don't know where and Al out with new friends, with nothing to do but inspect myself in the mirror. That is until I heard that familiar motorcycle coming down the street, I guess I shouldn't say familiar because other people with motorcycles were welcome to go down the street and I'm sure I couldn't tell the difference but I just liked to think that this place was dull and that this man had the only motorcycle in the area.

Maybe I could teach myself what it sounded like in comparison to other bikes so I could hear it coming and going. Was that strange that I was already planning on more dates and meetings when I hadn't even gone on my first yet?

The riding noise stopped but I heard the engine rev twice, I took that the same as a car honk for someone to come outside because he was waiting. So I rushed outside to meet him at his bike.

Without a word, although a smile was on both of our faces, I got on the back of his bike. He pushed the helmet onto my head once again and before I could complain that he should wear it he sped off.

It turned out that he really meant it when he had said cheap date. We went to a small ice cream stand and got some, then we sat in a seemingly abandoned park. Although it was cheap it was quiet, peaceful, and I liked it.

Slowly we licked away at our ice creams so they wouldn't melt away in the midday sun.

"Why is it...that you only date people once then throw them away?" I asked cautiously.

"It's because no one seemed interesting enough to keep"

"That's-That's so-so rude! You can't just throw people away like that!"

"Why not? People do it to me all of the time. I don't mean it like that anyhow, it's just no one I've taken on dates want to date me because I'm me, they just want to date me so they could say they went out with a punk, a dirt bag, a thief."

"Am I the same way?"

"I would say not exactly since you even bothered to ask me that. It already makes you different from everyone else and that's exactly the reason why I'm answering these questions for you like I would never do for anyone else."

That really caught my attention, I never thought someone like this, Roy, this annoying and rude person could actually be deep in away! Maybe he actually had reasons behind what he did like I had orignally thought, maybe I hadn't been wrong.

"Why do you do those things?"

"Alright but that's the last question you get today. I can't help getting beaten up by other people, but what most people don't know is I only beat people up because they usually ask for it in the first place and start the fight."

"What about why you steal, I heard you steal food from stores?" why was it he answered all accept for that part?

"I told you that was your last question, I don't feel like answering that yet."

"Fine! Then you can at least answer this questions, are you going to be my boyfriend or what!" I yelled at him.

"What!" he stared at me with large dark eyes.

"You already said I'm different than anyone you've dated yet and I want to get to know you better!"

"Fine you can keep getting dates and call me your boyfriend if you wish unless I get bored with you like everyone else"

Basically translated he had told me, _I agree unless you turn out to be using me like everyone else._

How could I turn out to be like those people when those big dark eyes were staring at me with a history of sadness in them waiting to be heard by someone who cares and wants to comfort it. Yes Roy Mustang was the classic bad boy with a dark past that made him like that, it may sound cliche but when it's a true story it's sad.

Well it's not like I was in love with him, at least not yet and getting him to love me and trust me would be even harder, and as long as this school story doesn't turn into one with sparkling vampires I'll let my last year of high school play out like this. (1)

"Hey can we stop somewhere before going back?" I asked.

Roy looked at me strange at first as I gave him the street I wanted to go to, it was full of little stores and nothing more. He probably thought I wanted to go shopping with him.

Finally he nodded and once again we were off on the bike, the thrill I knew rushed through me but it was an extremely quick ride and we soon stopped. Right away I spotted the store I wanted to go into but I motioned for him to wait by the bike.

I went in and picked out one with the right size and a good color, then came outside with it in my hands.

"You bought, a helmet?"

"It's more for you" I started as I re-straddled the bike, the engine had never stopped really, "Because your head is worth protecting too" I said as I took his original helmet off of the seat where it lay and placed it on his head, then my new one on mine.

It was just something that had been bothering me, he was being kind enough to give me the helmet in case of a car crash of some kind but what about him? If I was going to date him I didn't care if he was a bad boy I wanted his head to be protected too!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At school the next week the rumor and truth had already spread through out the hallways that we were dating. Everyone fussed over me because they still felt I was the genius new kid they wanted to dote over, people fussed over Roy because he was the bad boy who never dated anyone twice and now he was for the first time.

People asked me questions about him, that day was all questions about Mustang. At some points I just wanted to yell in their faces _why don't you go get to know him for yourself!_

Of course when Al came up to me after school at home I couldn't yell that at him, he was normally such a good and kind kid so I thought I'd give him a chance to ask something with more meaning than anyone else had.

"Brother! I hear you're dating the bad boy of the high school! Aunt Izumi wouldn't be very happy if she heard about that, Dad either. So what's he like, is he one of those people who's just in it for the sex? Has he taken you on any thefts?"

I couldn't believe my brother, usually he was down to earth and considerate about situations like this like I had been, but maybe with all of those rumors about Roy and most of them being true that he had just snapped. Well I could snap too!

"No! I know I've only been on one date with him but he seems like a really nice guy, and for your information he hasn't even tried to kiss me yet. Oh and please...don't tell Izumi."

He just stared at me for a second with big brown little brother eyes, "U-Um ok..." then left off for his room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nothing interesting happened in between that Monday and Thursday, people whispered as I walked through the halls, especially when I sat with Roy at lunch. But nothing really happened.

It was Friday and I was going to meet my boyfriend outside of school again half an hour early, I told him that as long as it didn't get me in trouble I would be willing to skip end classes every once in awhile with him. But as I waited next to his motorcycled, I noticed he had brought both helmets with him, I saw a few other guys approaching.

In a sense they looked like Mustang did, slightly beaten up with a blank and uncaring look on their faces. Accept that they started to smile as they approached me. There were three of them.

Two of them had long blond hair and seemed to follow the others foot steps, so he must have been the groups leader and he was easy to pick out with his spiked red hair. "We hear you liked bad boys, so how do you like us?"

Ok let's get this straight I can fight but when there are three people intent on fighting right there in front of me, it's hard to come up with a game plan. I could maybe take out one or two of them but by that time I was sure that the last person could have me knocked from the back and pinned on the ground helpless.

I had never trained myself to fight one on three, when I had learned to fight I was little and naive so I had learned one on one fights, thinking the world would never gang up on me. This right here was proving little me wrong.

The malicious look in their eyes told me what they were about to do, apparently they didn't care for my new boyfriend, "Not very much" I replied in the snottiest voice possible. I knew there was nothing I could say or do to stop them so maybe I could make them a little angry and maybe hold them off until school ended.

One of the blond haired went to punch me so I went to block it with my arms like I had been taught, especially since it was aimed at my face. Although the blow never came as I had expected, instead there was yelling and when I looked to see what had happened to that arm that had been about to strike me I found that there was another hand holding it back.

"Come on guys, don't go fighting someone who has nothing to do with your dislike of me" It was Roy, of course I should have known he'd come to save the day.

Actually I was a little put off guard when I heard his voice, I had completely expected him to see what was happening and leave so he wouldn't get into an unnecessary fight. I guess everyone has their own morals though and maybe he didn't want other people getting beaten up because of him.

"Hey I can take care of myself you know Roy!" I didn't want him to think I was a little princess in need of saving.

"I know but this fight really has nothing to do with you Shortness" he said as he and the three men starting walking away then yelled one last thing, "You should find another ride home today!"

That last part hit me hard, it was another way of saying that Roy wasn't going to be able to ride his bike for a few hours and wasn't capable of taking me home. He was basically telling me he was going to get beat up.

That was when I did something I wasn't and will never be proud of, I stood there and waited by the bike for about twenty minutes and then people started flooding from the school doors. About a half an hour after school I saw those same three guys leaving from around the corner, I rushed over to where they had come from.

It was then I first felt regret for not following them, now I knew exactly how Roy got those new scratches and cuts everyday, he sat on the ground against the building, limp from what I could tell.

"Roy hey, Mustang!" I called rushing and kneeling down next to him.

His chin was hanging so that it touched his chest, the dark hair on his head covering part of his eyes. "I thought I told you to find another ride home?" came a groan as his head lifted.

I couldn't help what I did next, I hugged him around the neck tightly. "Dumb ass, you ok!"

"Ow! Not if you squeeze me like that!" he complained.

I immediately released him but stayed next to him, my face must have shown what I was thinking, "Don't start thinking like that, even if you were over here you couldn't have stopped them, the only difference is that maybe you would have gotten beat up too" he reassured.

Carefully I helped him to stand, and he drove us to my house with little difficulty, "Come inside please" I said a bit quiet after the motor had stopped.

I didn't have to worry, Alphonse was out with friends yet again and Izumi was once again gone who knows where, I guess she really didn't like having teenage brats around the house. So I lead my thug of a boyfriend into my house.

We went through the hallways and into the bathroom where I pushed him to sit on the toilet, then I lifted his face by his chin so I could get a better view of his wounds. There was just one large cut on the right side of his face, the rest were bruises.

Quickly so he couldn't protest I pressed a cotton ball to his cut with peroxide on it, Roy hissed with the tingling pain on his face. When I pulled the cotton away there was blood on it, but blood was no longer flowing from the wound itself. I pulled out a bandage and placed it onto the cut, then bent down and kissed his cheek where the bandage now lay.

"What was that part for?"

"You know...it's like, sort of what moms do. What you never had your mom kiss a boo-boo before?" I teased and smiled, all of that quickly left my face when he looked away from me with no smile in return on his own face. Instead he gently rubbed where I had kissed him.

"Will you kiss my other cut?"

"You have more cuts, where!"

He stuck out his tongue and sure enough there was a shallow gash along it, my mind seemed to move my body on its own as I leaned in and licked his cut with my own tongue. Our two tongues contrasted in textures, but they soon left each other.

Without even looking in the mirror I knew there was a huge blush on my face, but only a smug smirk on his. I licked around my own mouth, tasting the different flavor on my taste buds, it was sweet like he ate a lot of candy and there was a hint of smoke in there not as if he himself smoked but as if he was around people who would smoke. Then there was the large taste of his blood and I was suddenly struck with what I had done, it was fine that I had licked his tongue but blood was a different situation.

You can get all types of diseases and crap from other peoples blood, and being a stupid genius I knew all of these and what could happen if I got them.

But this man seemed to be an expert at reading my thoughts and said, "Don't worry I don't have any diseases my blood is safe" he reassured.

"Is your tongue ok?"

"It hurts quite a bit but I always find that mouth injuries heal the quickest so it should be fine."

"Did they...cut it?"

"No they bit it when they tried to kiss me" he spit out with sarcasm.

And even though I hadn't known if he was joking or not that still made me insanely jealous, my insides were telling me that I should be the only one to get kisses from this man. He was after all my boyfriend! No one should be allowed to make a pass at him or try to kiss him in any way! Those lips were mine for the kissing, sucking, and biting if I so choose!

"Are you being serious when you said they tried to kiss you!" I was dead serious, heads would roll if it was true.

"Well not this time but the first time they beat me up yeah they did."

Fire blew in my eyes, "Just remember Mustang, that these right here!" I touched his lips gently with my finger tips, "Don't belong to you anymore, as long as you're my boyfriend they are mine to do with as I please!"

"What are you going to do with these lips then Shortness?" I guess that had turned into a type of name of endearment. He always called me that when he was joking or being kind to me, just being himself I suppose. And even though it implied my height being less than average, I tried to ignore that fact and act like it was simply a name for me.

This time I wasn't embarrassed in the least to kiss him, I pressed my lips to his harshly and almost immediately tried to push my tongue in, but once that happened he pulled away and said, "No tongue, mine hurts and you seem like the rough type. Plus I'm sure you don't want more blood in your mouth."

Ignoring him I pressed my lips to his right after he had finished his sentence, meaning his mouth was still open. So I slip my tongue into his mouth but when mine met his tongue I made sure to be gentle. Instead of a type of wrestle I messaged his cut lightly with the tip of my taste buds. Although this movement took concentration and our lips had stopped moving on each others for this to happen, Roy didn't complain.

As we pulled away once again, fresh blood in my mouth, I thought to myself; how many people has this man kissed before me? Did Roy make it a habit to kiss all of his dates at least once or did he just let me because I was forceful on him? My spit had just been added to that list of those that had been in his mouth.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Another couple of weeks passed us by, me and Roy were still together and the rumors had died down in a sense. Well there were still plenty of them, but people didn't bug us about them anymore, instead if you heard anything it was how amazed someone was that Roy hadn't broken it off with me yet. Or maybe bets on when he would dump me.

I knew better than to let it get to me, there were no signs in sight of me getting dumped by my boyfriend. We'd had a few dates in the last few weeks and they all had gone well, plus there had been no arguements when we saw each other at lunch or at the end of school.

Roy had made it a habit to stay in school until the end four days out of five, and friday I would skip the last half an hour of school to get home early with him and just talk or make out. Today was Tuesday and it seemed like any ordinary start to a day until Roy showed up late for homeroom, making it in the class with only ten minutes left on the clock before we headed off to first hour.

When he took his seat behind me he held a piece of paper I recognized as a detention slip for being late, but other than that there were bruises on his face again. I forgot to mention earlier that the amount of injuries he seemed to have seemed to have gone down a lot, I figured he had just been avoiding people besides me lately so he wouldn't get hurt.

I approached him about it at lunch.

"Why won't you just tell me what happened, did those guys beat you up again!" I said loudly.

"I'm fine Edward, drop it!" he said back sternly. Roy also made it a habit to only call me by my name when he was being really serious, otherwise it was always _Shortness _or occasionally _Ed._

"No, if you won't tell me then that means something is wrong!"

"It's not like you care!"

...It had finally come out, I had always wondered what he thought of my feelings for him and now I knew. Roy really thought I just dated him for the hell of it. It sent shivers of anger down my spine and now that the beast was released I couldn't stop it, I was about to say things I had never dreamed of saying to this man.

"Maybe I don't! What do I care, you're right I don't, fuck you! Don't bother waiting for me after school ever again I don't want to see you anymore!" I said and rushed out of the lunch room.

Just a moment before I left I had seen a flash of something in those black eyes, it was a mixture of things I couldn't quite tell what they were but I knew that it wasn't good. But at the time I was angry, what the hell should I care if he was hurt by what I said, he made me say it!

Roy didn't wait for me after school that day...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wednesday, I was still a bit angry for what I had said but I believed that we could get back together if we just talked through this calmly. That is, if I could find Roy. He hadn't come to homeroom in the morning at all today, maybe he was sick? That was the lie my subconscious was telling me at the time.

Again at lunch, he wasn't there. It was different than being ignored, it was like he was avoiding me at all cost by just staying away from school.

Before the end of the day, just a little while before, I was called to the principles office. Mr. Sheska was a very kind principle, a very good one as well from what I had learned in my time at this school and I liked her very much, although I had never actually talked to the woman directly.

We sat in her office alone.

"Edward I'm Ms. Sheska, it's nice to meet you. I have something very important to discuss with you about Roy Mustang."

"Why do you want to talk about him for?" I spat in despite, hey I was still angry it wasn't as if we had worked through our problem and made up yet.

"I'm sure you know that almost everyone in this school knows you two have been together for a few weeks now, correct?" she asked politely.

"Yes" was my simple answer.

"I am worried about him and I think you can help with this. I am also sure you know of his reputation for things he has done such as skipping classes, starting fights or getting into them, stuff like that, correct?"

"Yes" I said a little impatiently. But for some reason this woman had a reason to worry about Roy so I would have to listen for his sake.

"You see, since he and you started dating all of the teachers and I have noticed a remarkable change in his attendance and grades. Of course if you looked at them without knowing his history you would think he was a horrible student. Oh I forgot to tell you, please don't tell anyone I am sharing this information with you, I'm not supposed to and it's against the rules, alright?"

I nodded, how could I get someone in trouble for trying to help one of their students.

She continued, "His grades before were F's and D's, now they have turned into all ranges of C's! And he used to come late to class everyday, and also skip out on last hour almost every day, now he never misses homeroom with you and he only skips last hour on Fridays. I assume that is because you go with him as well."

I blushed a bit, knowing that the Principle of all people knew all of this about my relationship with another man.

"These are all of course very good signs and they seemed to keep up for the last couple of weeks. But I must ask, did something happen between you two? I'm not asking for details, but did in fact _something _happen?"

I looked away from her glasses where her eyes lay beneath, but I nodded in agreement. I remembered it as I believe the whole lunch room did, our fight.

"Edward, he's not at school today and he has not been called in sick or absent by either his mother or even himself. Even when he used to skip whole days before you were together he would call himself in, as if to mock the school in a way. If he were returning to old habits I believe he would have done so. Something is wrong..."

No it wasn't, he was just upset by what I said the other day and was being a baby about it, I just needed to go over to his house and punch him in the face. Then force him to apologize first, then I would for starting the fight, then I would make him confess about what happened and everything would be fine again.

"I will...go over to his house today and see what I can do." Yes I knew where his house was located, although I never had had the privelege to go inside, he always refused me when I asked or showed up at his door.

Though he had no problem entering my house...I just didn't understand that man.

"Thank you Edward"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Just like I had said, that day after school I went over to Roy's house and rung the door bell. A woman about my height with long, shaggy and untaken care of black hair answered the door. There were bags under her eyes and she smelled like smoke and alcohol, I happened to notice her nails were long, chipped and unclipped or filed.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked with a cough afterward.

Her hair, if it was clean and straightened and then cut short, I was sure would be the spitting image of Roy's beautiful black hair. But her eyes were a dull blue color other than black, I was guessing the black eyes had come from his father rather than mother. Unless they had been passed down through the Mustang genes from someone.

"I-I'm Roy's friend, is he home?" I felt a little intimidated by his mother. I had never met her and it seemed that she didn't even know I existed, at home of course Roy wouldn't know this but I doted over him quite a bit. I would always show this one picture I had of us to my brother and Aunt Izumi if I could catch her.

Roy had met Izumi once and they had gotten along fine, but I had a feeling that neither me nor Mustang got along or would get along well with his mother. Maybe she was the reason he had never invited me over to his home.

She opened the door more for me and motioned for me to come inside then said in a raspy voice, "He's somewhere around here pouting and having a temper tantrum about something that happened at school yesterday. He just refused to leave the house this morning, not that I really tried to get him gone though..." her voice trailed off at the end then started up in a louder voice again, "Feel free to walk around wherever you want just don't touch anything." she ordered.

Ms. Mustang, I knew she was single although I had yet to get Roy to tell me what happened to his father, left off somewhere down the hall leaving me to explore the home unsupervised.

Then that sentence finally sunk into my brain, he was pouting around here about something that happened at school today and refused to go into school today because of it. Like Ms. Sheska had thought, or implied, it had been my fault that he was missing today.

I couldn't believe it was all true, I alone was the reason his grades and attendance had gotten better, and now worse. It was like for Roy I controled the seasons and the spin of the earth for his world, was I really that important to him. If that was true I couldn't imagine how he was feeling after I told him I hadn't cared about him.

I walked through the hallways of the small Mustang residence, until I finally heard a small noise from the open bathroom door. Knowing it would be Roy I went straight inside, he was there alright and what a pitiful sight he was.

Roy...I had never seen him like this, he looked so pitiful. Usually his voice could give away his emotions to me, even though sometimes I felt he did that on purpose to satisfy me, but he had never once actually shown emotion like this. Roy had never gotten angry at me, the most he ever did was smile and maybe chuckle lightly at my temper when he called me Shortness.

Roy Mustang, proud bad boy of Central High School, sat in the corner of the bathroom, head buried in his knees. The hurt emanating from this form was obvious, he was very upset about something for sure and it probably was me.

Cautiously I kneeled down in front of him and reached out to lift his face from his knees to meet my gaze. His midnight black eyes no longer seemed that dark, they seemed more of a dull dark gray color, as if any happiness and will for anything had been flooded out of them.

He looked at me with a little surprise but I felt I wouldn't get much emotion for me being here. Another thing I was just noticing as I studied his face was there were signs of dried tear marks, like he had been crying not to long ago and the water had simply dried on his face. Like Roy hadn't even attempted to wipe them away.

With a little bit of force, he was a big guy, I pulled him to his feet and hugged him tightly. My arms were around his waist and back, my face was burried into his chest and his face seemed fine nuzzling into my neck. The man wasn't rejecting me, although he wasn't totally accepting of this either.

After a few minutes I pulled away so that I could see his face, it hadn't changed one bit, he looked as if he were waiting to die. For a few moments after that I tried a few things to get him to respond, I poked him, hugged him again, tapped his face lightly, none of it was working. So finally I had no choice but to say it.

"I'm sorry ok! I want you to go back to normal, just tell me what I have to do!" and that actually seemed to work.

Roy kissed me, almost desperately, and he seemed sad when I pulled away after a few moments so that I could see his face again. It was still that blank look that I hated so much, his eyes were still dull as if he didn't believe I was really sorry.

I guess I should have seen that coming, I hurt him even if it was by accident he was really hurt by it. And now I was trying to pretend like it didn't happen with a simple two words, an apology wasn't what he was waiting for. It was actions.

Roy wanted me to show him that I cared. I think originally he was going to touch my face when he lifted his hand like that, but then I saw it was bleeding and had glass in it! How could he have no taken care of this!...Unless he was the one who had caused it. Was he really so dependant of seeing me each day he would go as far to hurt himself?

So I grabbed his wrist so that I could examine the wound, and carefully I picked out the pieces of glass, luckily there weren't many and they were big so it was easy enough to get them with my fingers. I went scravenging through his bathroom cabinet after that to find some peroxide and bandages, luckily I found both right inside. Sometimes it's a good thing for obvious people and obvious objects put in obvious places, I sighed with frustration.

Being a good boyfriend, which I still considered myself to be but maybe a little less of the good part to it, I took care of his hand. "What happened?" I demanded.

His eyes shown desperation, but this time it wasn't to be left alone to pity himself in the corner of the bathroom like it had before. Now it was desperation to please me, and he answered me.

"Mom through a bottle at the wall again, this time she made me clean it up without the broom..." his voice was horse like it hadn't had anything to drink since I had last seen him. And it was dull in the way his eyes had become.

So Roy lived in an abusive household with an alcoholic mother. Another cliche, yet again it was so sad because it was true. Did he get hurt like this often? Did his mother contribute to those bruises on his face sometimes.

Even though I felt I shouldn't push him in times like this because he was going to force out an answer to make me happy, I needed to know.

"Does she hurt you a lot? Because we could get this all taken care of!"

"No! It's-It's not her fault! I make her angry sometimes so it's not her fault! And sometimes she ju-just can't help it, it's not her fault!" his eyes were wide with fear. Like I was about to take away the only thing in the world that could keep him sane.

"Please..." he whispered, "Please don't tell anyone. Dont' take my mom away." he begged and tears formed in his eyes.

"How can you stand this though?"

"She doesn't do it that often! I need her, I can't have someone else taken from me. Don't take my mom!" he repeated.

"Shhh, sshhh, it's ok. I'm not telling anyone, I promise. I'm going to help you through this."

"Edward, you're not going to leave me again are you?" his voice sounded broken and two tears made their way down his face as his eyes squeezed shut trying to stop them.

"No, I'm not. I'll stay with you. Here's what we do, when you're mom gets angry just do what you need to and come straight to me and I'll take care of anywhere you're hurt or if you need to hide out for a bit. Same things with fights, but try to avoid them. Other than that I expect everything else to go back to normal."

Roy wiped away the small tears on his face and looked into Ed's eyes.

"If you keep talking like that I might fall in love with you." he shakily laughed.

Even though he was sure he already had.

* * *

(1)-no offence to twilight lovers I just don't care for it, I mean vampires really shouldn't sparkle should they? So I just didn't want any twilight fangirls reading this and being like "oh noez I'm gonna smash your toes in for that!" I know you're not all like that but after reading the fangirls attack forums on the twilight sucks site I'll admit it has me a little scared.

I will probably create a sequel to this eventually, it probably won't be as long but it will take place towards the end of their school year or right after and say how things have changed between them and for Roy and Ed.


End file.
